


Day 15: Body Swap

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Body Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Adrien wakes up in a room that's definitely not his own.





	Day 15: Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Technically day 15 was supposed to be life swap, but I decided to do this instead.

Adrien woke up to the smell of fresh bread. It was odd that he could smell it from his room, it being on the other side of the mansion from the kitchen. He blinked his eyes open, making a small face a the dim room came into focus. 

Once it did, he shot upright. 

Pink. This room was pink. The bed had a large stuffed animal pile on it, and absolutely none of them belonged to him. As he looked around the room, his panic grew. Despite that it was not his room, the surroundings were familiar. He was in Marinette’s room. Running a hand through his hair also made his panic spike, as he found that his hair was long, pulled back into a braid at the back of his head. 

Shooting down the ladder, he came to a halt in front of the full length mirror positioned near Marinette’s desk. Normally he would take time to look at the pictures and noted that were adhered to the corners of it, but all he could focus on was his reflection. 

Black hair fell messily around his face as strands had come out of the braid, and a black sleepshirt hung across his thighs. Blue eyes blinked where green should have been, rosey pouting lips where thin constantly-smiling ones once were. 

He shot towards the desk, looking for Marinette’s phone. He knocked over a container of pens, and as he swore, a small voice caused him to still. 

“Marinette? Why are you up so early?”

Adrien turned back towards the bed, where a small red creature floated above the bed. It was rubbing its eyes, blinking at the frozen body that Adrien inhabited. 

“Marinette?”

“I-uh- well, yes- I am Marinette, that’s- yep,” Adrien stuttered out, taken aback by the sound of his voice. The creature’s eyes grew wide.

Within seconds it was floating around his head, pausing to look into his eyes. Adrien wanted desperately to avoid eye contact with the… well, it was becoming apparent that it was a kwami. His mind was screeching with the realization, and on top of the noise that had been going on since he woke up in the wrong body it was nearly deafening. 

“Adrien?” 

The question was quiet. Adrien nodded minutely, surprised when the red kwami let out a series of excited chirps. 

“Oh how wonderful! The guardian has decided you can reveal yourselves to each other! I’m Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami. You should probably call her, gosh this is so much easier with phones- having to wait for the ones to see each other in their everyday took so long,” Tikki flew around the room as she talked, handing him an unlocked phone. 

Adrien mutely accepted the device, and punched in his number from memory. Remotely he was surprised to see his contact show up with a picture of him from Marinette’s birthday party, but his brain was already on overdrive to take in the hearts around his name.

It rang twice before a shaky voice answered. 

“Uh, hello?”

“Marinette! You’re in Adrien’s body!” Tikki chirped before Adrien could say anything. He was grateful for how helpful Ladybug’s kwami was in comparison to his own. 

“And I’m in your body...” Adrien added.

“Oh thank god I was so confused. Adrien your kwami is not very kind to you, he got nice once he realized it was me, but yikes.”

It was strange hearing his voice speak with Marinette’s speech pattern, he decided. 

“Hey, I’m plenty nice to the kid,” Plagg’s voice echoed from speaker. 

“How are you handling this Marinette? You seem so calm, I’m freaking out- you’re ladybug, I’m in your body, today’s a school day, how do we get back into our bodies, what’s going on!”

There was a small stretch of silence before he heard her turn on Plagg. 

“You haven’t explained anything to him? Master Fu told me that you would! He said I didn’t have to reveal myself and that Chat Noir’s kwami would help,” she hissed.

Adrien could easily picture his kwami shrugging as he floated around the room. He closed his eyes, struggling to keep his breathing even. He felt Tikki land on his shoulder, rubbing a circle on it. 

“Marinette, you should probably come over,” Tikki suggested softly, breaking through the muffled bickering on the other end of the line. 

“Oh Adrien, I’ll be over in a second, Kitty I’m sorry-”

“Nathalie will be in to check on me soon, you can’t leave,” he croaked. 

“I already told her I was sick today- she believed me and said she’d check on me after your father’s morning meetings.”

He distantly heard her say “claws out” and it felt like seconds before the trap door above him creaked open. He hadn’t noticed Tikki leaving him to open it, only aware of her absence on his shoulder when it was replaced by a hand. It was disconcerting to see his body staring down at himself, especially wearing clothes he had no memory of putting on. 

“Adrien, we’re gonna switch back soon, okay? We just need to get my anxiety under control and we’ll be able to.”

“You have anxiety?”

Marinette scrunched his face into an expression he was confident he had never made before, letting out a small breath. 

“Yeah. It’s gotten a lot better recently, but I get overwhelmed easily. Let’s breathe for a little, talk out what my brain is doing to you, and it’ll calm down. I promise.”

She smiled then, and Adrien felt his heart begin to race at the sight. He looked away from the kind expression, and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, well, I’m wondering what’s going on. Tikki said that the Guardian is okay with us revealing ourselves to each other… this is the same one that gave us the extra powers that one time?”

“Yes. I was under the impression that Plagg would be in charge of explaining that this might happen soon, it’s not because I didn’t trust you with the information.”

“Okay, that’s good to know. So… you’re ladybug…”

“Ah, yep, that is me…” Marinette replied, reaching for the back of his neck. Such a familiar gesture brought a smile to Adrien’s face. 

“Okay. So you’re ladybug, and you know I am chat noir, and now we have to be normal while we know this about each other.”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know about you, but I think people at school might wonder how we suddenly became best friends overnight, but also I don’t want to treat you like we’re less close than we are.”

“Okay. I think we can navigate that,” his voice was much more sure, and his breathing began to even out.

As he looked up to tell this to Marinette, he suddenly realized he was now looking down at her. They jerked away from each other, Marinette falling back on the floor as Adrien hit her chaise. 

“We’re back!” 

Adrien swooped down to hug the still shocked Marinette. She stiffened in his grip before slowly relaxing, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

“Let’s not do that again,” she said, laughing quietly. 

“Agreed. As much as it would be nice to have parents who know I exist, I wouldn’t want to go around not being able to reach cabinets,” he joked. 

She lightly punched his shoulder, pulling away from their hug with a smile. They stayed like that for several seconds, eyes searching the others face for all the clues that they had missed in looking at their partner. Eventually Adrien noticed the time. 

“I should probably head back before Nathalie comes to check on me, there’s still enough time to make it to school if I can get back…”

Just at that moment, Sabine called for her daughter. Marinette shoved Adrien towards her bed as she opened the trapdoor on the floor a crack, responding to her mom. Adrien sent her a salute before slipping out onto the balcony, calling for his transformation.

“See you soon princess,” he said to himself, glancing back at her room before leaping towards his own.


End file.
